


feeling the heat even when the sun goes down

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Ambiguous Age, First Time, M/M, Manipulative Dirk Strider, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Hollywood superstar Dave Strider has always spoiled his little brother. This is coming back to bite him in the ass, because Dirk's not used to being denied, and healwaysgets what he wants, whether that's his best friend's uncle or his own brother.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Poppop Crocker | Alpha John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	feeling the heat even when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> i made john younger and an uncle rather than a grandpa because i like middle-aged men, sue me

Dirk Strider does not do things on impulse. It is not his way.

Except sometimes, very occasionally...

Sometimes, his iron grip on his self-control slips.

It was only recently that Dave has asked him to go over scripts with him; all of his scripts were hardly PG-13. This one, _Knights of Time,_ was the first script Dave has accepted that he hadn’t written or directed himself. It was some sort of bullshit cheesy time-travel romance, and Dirk’s pretty sure the only reason why Dave accepted it was out of pure irony.

HARRY (Dave): You don’t understand! I don’t care about anything from my time, not anymore.  
NANCY (Dirk): I can’t ask you to give that up for me! Yes, you will give up shallow conveniences, but there are more important things you’ll have to renounce also – you said in your time, deadly plagues can be cured with medicine!  
HARRY: I don’t care.  
HARRY: I would face the threat of a thousand plagues before I leave you.

They have been trying to practise this for over half an hour, and every single time Dirk collapses with laughter at that one particular line. “It’s just so – it’s so fucking _stupid –“_ wheezes Dirk. “Who the fuck – who the fuck _approved_ this –“

“Dirk,” says Dave with faux-sternness, “Please. Get it together, kid.”

NANCY: I –

Dirk breaks down in a fit of giggles again.

“ _Dietrich._ ”

“Fine,” gasps Dirk. “Fine.”

NANCY: I can’t allow you to risk yourself like this. It is pure folly, Harry!  
HARRY: Love is the only thing that I care about, Nancy. The only thing that I live for. I love you, and nothing else matters to me.  
NANCY: Oh, Harry –

At this point, Nancy’s supposed to kiss Harry, and Dirk knows by the slight smirk on Dave’s face that he doesn’t expect him to do it.

_Game, set, match._

Dirk’s lips crash down on Dave’s, _hard,_ his hand going to the back of Dave’s head. Dave makes a surprised little gasp into his mouth, responding gently, hesitantly.

NANCY/DIRK: I love you.

Dave’s lips move rougher against Dirk’s, and Dirk catches his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling it playfully. He shoves Dave onto the sofa, climbing into his lap, hands grasping desperately.

 ~~NANCY~~ DIRK: _Ah - !_

Dave breaks away, breathing heavily. “Dirk – what the _fuck –“_

Dirk slides off his lap, sitting cross-legged on the floor with an innocent expression. “The script said to ‘kiss passionately’. I don’t half-ass things.”

“Y-yeah. You’re a good actor, kid. Maybe I should try and get you some roles.”

“Nah,” says Dirk. “The Hollywood life doesn’t appeal to me. I hate it enough via proxy.” 

“Fair dos.”

~

Dirk doesn’t make another move for a while; blatancy is hardly his modus operandi. Dave had been a little jumpy around him ever since the _Knights of Time_ stunt, despite his attempts to hide it – now, Dirk can read his brother like a book. Two weeks later, and Dave seems to have dropped his guard again, perhaps even forgotten about The Incident, insofar as it was possible to forget something like that.

He and Dave are sitting on the sofa, watching some shitty old horror movie on one of the shitty channels that cable has allowed there to be a proliferation of. Dirk snuggles up against Dave’s side, and he looks down at Dirk’s strawberry-blond head in surprise, but then puts an arm around him, jostling him a little closer. “You alright, lil man?”

“Yeah,” says Dirk, tangerine eyes burning bright behind his shades. “Just feelin’ cuddly. Am I not allowed to feel cuddly?”

“Well, yeah, it’s just... out of character?”

Dirk’s arm slings across Dave’s stomach, cheek pressing against Dave’s bicep. His shades dig into his face, and he pulls them off, placing them carefully on the table. Dave’s eyebrows appear from the top of his shades in two perfect, quizzical arches. He raises his hand slowly to his glasses, taking them off, and Dirk smiles, unseen. He shifts ever close, a leg swinging over Dave’s thigh, who makes a short, aborted intake of breath. When Dirk doesn’t move again, he relaxes minutely. He strokes his hand through Dirk’s perfectly styled locks.

“Hey!” he protests. “You’re messing up my hair!”

Dave smirks, ruffling his hair harder, and Dirk yelps, slapping at his hand. They have a brief tussle, during which Dirk manages to manoeuvre himself into Dave’s lap without him noticing. Dirk smiles up at him innocuously, looping his arms around his neck. Dave’s smirk falters, and he swallows. “Dirk...?”

Dirk settles himself between Dave’s legs, head resting back on his shoulder as he watches the movie. He thinks he can feel something hard beneath him, but it might be just wishful thinking. Dave’s arms are tense around him, but he doesn’t have the heart to dislodge him, not when Dirk’s not exactly one for physical affection. It must have been years since they’d touched like this.

Well. They’ve never touched like _this,_ not exactly.

Dirk keeps shifting in Dave’s lap, his ass grinding down over his groin; his movements are slight enough that they can be read as innocuous, someone relieving cramps in his muscles. After around half an hour, Dirk grimaces and says, “Can you take that thing out your pocket? It’s digging into me.”

Dave makes a strangled noise. “I, uh. I think it’s my zipper.”

Dirk grinds down, hard, and an unwitting gasp is torn from Dave’s throat. “That’s not a zipper.” He turns around, pressing down, and any notion that this is innocent, that he doesn’t know what’s he’s doing, is dispelled by his _closeness;_ his breath is hot on Dave’s neck. He rocks his hips forward, erection rubbing against Dave’s stomach.

“Dirk!” he shouts in alarm. “You –“

“Dave,” Dirk moans, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

“We can’t do this,” gasps Dave. “Fuck, lil man, we can’t –“

“Please,” whispers Dirk. “Bro, please, I want you – I _need_ you.” He nips at his neck, grinding down hard again, and Dave makes a choked cry, trembling beneath him.

He stands abruptly, causing Dirk to tumble from his lap. He notices a wet spot growing on the front of his pants, and he smiles triumphantly. “Do I turn you on that much? I barely touched you.”

“I can’t –“ Dave breaks off, flash-stepping out of the room before Dirk has a chance to blink, and he hears the click of Dave’s bedroom lock. He waits a moment, considering, then knocks lightly.

“Bro?”

“Go away,” shouts Dave.

“I know you want me. It’s pretty fucking obvious. Why do you insist on denying yourself like this?”

“Save your breath,” snaps Dave. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

“You should come and punish me, at least,” says Dirk breathlessly. “Hold me down and punish me for my insolence. You’re not just going to let me get away with it, are you Bro?”

Dave remains silent. Dirk stares at the door for a couple of minutes, then capitulates; he knows his brother can be just as stubborn as him. He meanders to his room, a plan formulating in his mind.

TT: Yo.  
TT: I think I’ll be able to make it after all tonight.  
GG: I knew you’d come through, Strider! :B

* * *

As much as Dirk loves his friends, he’s not going because of them.

After Jane’s mother had died in childbirth, her brother-in-law had moved in to help his brother raise Jane. Although Dirk had known him practically all his life, along with the other Crockers, he’s noticed a tiny shift in their interactions recently. Poppop – there wasn’t really a cute nickname for an uncle, so he’d had to borrow one from a different relative – was always one for physical affection, with all the kids, not just his niece. But recently, he’s noticed some slight hesitation; Poppop pulls away a little too early, and recoils slightly when Dirk gets a little too close to him. He’s noticed him looking at him; Poppop looks away as soon as Dirk turns to meet his eye, but he’s always just a split-second too late.

When Dirk comes to Jane’s house that evening, it’s Poppop who opens the door for him. In an odd way, he reminds Dirk of Jake in a couple of decades’ time, and not fir the first time interest flares in the pit of his stomach.

He hugs Poppop in greeting, and when he begins to feel him pull away, Dirk’s fingers dig almost imperceptibly in his back, not letting him go until a second or so later. He gives him a guileless smile, and Poppop responds after a nanosecond of uncertainty.

“’S been a while, Popsy. I’ve missed you.”

Poppop’s eyebrows raise slightly at the diminutive. “Yeah, it has. How’ve you been, Dirk?”

“Good.” Dirk steps inside the house, touching Poppop’s arm as he goes. “How ‘bout you?”

“Uh, yeah. Much the same.”

God, but it’s so fucking tempting to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was during times like this that Dirk wishes they were in France or some shit. He settles with letting his hand linger just a little too long on his forearm.

Naturally, Dirk’s been thinking at length about his seduction of Poppop. So many different routes, all equally tantalising for different reasons.

Dad Crocker is working the late shift, so he’s been taken out of the equation. All he has to do is give a reasonable excuse to his friends that would allow him to be gone for – well. Half an hour? Less? More?

For all his confidence, Dirk’s still a virgin, and he has no idea how long a sexual encounter is supposed to last. “More than five minutes and less than two hours” was pretty much his best guess.

Since his brother refuses to pop his cherry, he thinks Poppop would be a perfect substitute. In addition to his strange resemblance to Jake, on whom Dirk’s long since nursed a crush (like the rest of the goddamn world), Dirk knows Dave’s got the hots for him. When he finds out about this, the poor guy isn’t going to be able to decide which of the two to feel the most jealous of.

Dirk likes the idea of a slow seduction, but tragically, he doesn’t have the time.

And he’s far too horny, anyway.

“Hey,” says Dirk halfway through their Scrabble game. “I’m goin’ to the bathroom. Ate a bad burrito last night, so I might be a long time.”

“Gross,” snorts Roxy.

“What about the game?” asks Jane.

“Play on without me. No need to stop on my account.” He smirks. “Doubt you’ll beat me even if I miss a few turns.”

“Game on, you cocky bastard.” Roxy stares at her tiles with renewed concentration, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

“Oh, and don’t even think about switching my tiles. I’ll know.”

Dirk makes his way upstairs, knowing that at this time, Poppop would most likely be reading, on the window-seat in his bedroom. He knocks on the door.

“Come in?” It sounds more like a question than a command. Dirk opens the door, and Poppop nearly drops his book when he sees who’s standing in the doorway. “D- _Dirk?”_

He shuts the door behind him softly, and takes off his shades, placing them carefully on the top of the dresser. “I don’t have an awful lot of time, so I’ll just cut right to the chase, as gauche as that may be.” He advances, grabbing Poppop by the lapels and pulling him off the window seat, his book flopping to the floor. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Wh- _Excuse me?”_ splutters Poppop.

“Aw, c’mon, Popsy. I’ve seen the way you’ve been lookin’ at me lately. Don’t go all coy now.” He leans in, lips dangerous close to his. “Go on,” he breathes. “Kiss me.”

“You’re – you’re too young – _far_ too young –“

Dirk kisses him.

It’s chaste, mostly because Dirk’s never made out with anyone before and he’s afraid of doing something wrong and revealing his lack of experience. Poppop is still at first, then his lips move hesitantly against his. Dirk summons every last scrap of his confidence, trying to match his rhythm. “Poppop –“

“John,” he corrects breathlessly. “Call me John.”

“John,” repeats Dirk softly, pressing his body against him. “ _John –“_ The name is sugary-sweet on Dirk’s tongue, and he lunges forward, lips moving against John’s desperately, no longer caring that he may betray his inexperience.

“Whoa, kid,” says John. “Go a little easy on the tongue. Less is more.”

“Sorry,” gasps Dirk, flushing deeply.

John strokes a wayward lock of hair from Dirk’s freckled forehead. “Don’t be embarrassed! I’ll teach you.”

A hot shiver runs through Dirk at John’s words, and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth. “Well then... can you teach me how to suck your cock?”

John’s whole body shudders. “Yes,” he says lowly, the word rumbling in the back of his throat. He puts his hands on Dirk’s shoulders, pushing softly, who takes the hint and sinks to his knees. He fumbles at the zipper on John’s pants, only for cool fingers to curl around his wrist. “Patience,” he says, and Dirk bows his head in silent apology.

“But we don’t have long,” whispers Dirk.

“I know.” John slowly undoes his pants, hard cock springing free. Dirk’s lips part almost automatically, and John’s hand strokes through his hair as though comforting a beloved pet. “Start slowly, with the tip. Focus on using your tongue.”

There’s already a drop of pre-cum beading on the tip of John’s cock, and Dirk’s tongue flicks out and catches it. Dirk’s eyelids flutter, John’s salt-mush taste sparking across his tongue. His lips wrap around the head of John’s cock, and Dirk moans, the vibrations going through John’s shaft. Dirk’s desire gets the better of him, and he takes John a little too far into his mouth, gagging and then pulling back. His tongue swirls around him, and John gasps, his hand curling in Dirk’s’ hair. “Fuck,” he whispers. Dirk looks up, and it’s the first time in years that he’s seen those gorgeous orange eyes unobscured. John lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper, hips canting forward ever so slightly. “So good,” John whispers. “So... so pretty.”

Dirk pulls off his cock with an obscene slurping noise, and his hand wraps around him, replacing his lips. “M’ jaw aches,” says Dirk apologetically. “Wasn’t expectin’ it to be so... tiring?”

John smiles indulgently. “That’s okay. Don’t worry.” He bends down, lifting Dirk into his arms bridal-style, who yelps in surprise. John lays him down on the bed, taking off his jeans, and Dirk’s breath is coming in heavy, laboured pants, trembling with desire and nervousness.

“Jo-“

“Sssh,” soothes John, and he slides his saliva-slick cock between Dirk’s thighs. Dirk whimpers, hips jerking involuntarily upwards.

“Fuck me,” gasps Dirk. “Please, God _–“_

“I don’t – I don’t want to rush you –“

“ _Please,”_ insists Dirk. “I’ve fucked myself with dildos before, I’m not a complete ingénue, it won’t hurt, _please –“_

“Fuck,” hisses John. “Well, how could I possibly deny a boy who begs so prettily?” He flips Dirk over, scrabbling in the drawer for a bottle of lube. He curls a finger inside him, and Dirk gasps, grinding his aching cock against the mattress.

“Tight, but not too tight,” says John thoughtfully. “When was the last time you fucked yourself, baby?”

“I – u-uh – last night –“

“Barely coherent and I’ve only put one finger in. What are you going to be like when you’ve got my cock filling you up?” He slides his middle finger inside, stretching him carefully, and Dirk’s limbs twitch convulsively.

“Please – hurry –“

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” He slowly pushes inside him, and Dirk lets out a cry, only for John’s hand to slap over his mouth. “Quiet, baby,” John murmurs in his ear. “You wouldn’t want your friends to hear, would you?”

Dirk shakes his head, and John slowly takes his hand from his mouth. “Don’t be afraid to be rough,” says Dirk breathlessly, and John swallows.

“Are you – are you sure?”

“ _Yes,”_ whines Dirk, almost petulantly, and John places his hand between Dirk’s shoulder blades, pushing him down hard and thrusting harder. Dirk moans, trembling, and John’s hand clamps back over his mouth.

“Such a noisy little slut,” coos John, and Dirk makes a muffled groan. John slowly removes his hand, and Dirk immediately takes the pillow between his teeth, whimpering.

“You good?” asks John.

“Yesh,” says Dirk through a mouthful of fabric. “So fuh – fuckin’ good –“ John’s arm curls around his waist, holding him tightly against him, and Dirk whines helplessly as John pounds him. John presses a desperate, sloppy kiss to the side of Dirk’s neck as his climax builds, and the pillow falls from Dirk’s mouth as he turns his head to kiss him. John’s hand creeps down to Dirk’s cock, stroking him frantically, and Dirk bites his lip as he spurts against the sheets. He feels John’s hot cum filling him up, and there’s a _lot,_ more than Dirk thought someone could produce. When John pulls out, Dirk catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, seeing his hole dripping with cum, and he whimpers.

John cradles Dirk’s boneless form against him for a moment, caressing him idly. Dirk flops over to face him, kissing him slowly.

“You’d better get dressed,” murmurs John against Dirk’s lips. “It’s been a while. Wouldn’t want them to come looking for you.”

“S’pose,” sighs Dirk, pressing one last kiss to John’s mouth before rising from the bed.

* * *

Dirk’s got a satisfied little smile on his face when he returns home. Dave notices, of course, looking up from his copy of the _Knights of Time_ screenplay with a quizzical expression.

“What’s got you so cheerful?” Dave drawls. “English finally put out?”

“No,” says Dirk, flopping into an armchair. “But John Crocker did.”

Dave stills. “John? Poppop?”

“The very same.” Dirk props his feet on the coffee table, leaning back against the chair and stretching like a cat in sunlight. “I’ve been so frustrated ever since you left me high and dry. I had to relieve the tension somewhere, and John’s been giving me eyes recently.”

Dave lets out a wordless snarl, throwing his papers down. “You’re lying.”

Dirk tilts his head, exposing an angry red love-bite on his neck, and Dave’s firsts clench. “What’s wrong, Bro?”

“He’s over twice your age, I’ll kill him, I’ll _fucking_ kill him –“

“He didn’t take advantage of me. I was the one who went to him. Who _begged_ him.”

Dave grinds his teeth together, the noise audible in the dead silence of the apartment.

“And if you don’t fuck me, I’ll find someone else tomorrow. It won’t be hard. I’m a pretty little thing.”

“Don’t you dare,” growls Dave. “You’ll get hurt.”

“What if I like getting hurt?”

“Of course you don’t. I don’t care what sorta kinks you think you have, you’re a fucking kid. You have no idea what you want.”

“I know I want you.”

“Dirk, for fuck’s sake,” snarls Dave. Dirk smiles, and rises fluidly from the chair, stalking over to his brother with the grace of an atavistic predator, and Dave unconsciously shrinks against the back of the sofa. Dirk climbs onto Dave’s lap, straddling his hips and shoving him backwards.

“Fuck me,” whines Dirk against Dave’s neck. “Please, big bro, _fuck me –“_

“Crocker only fucked you a couple of hours ago. Are you that much of an insatiable whore?”

“ _Yes,”_ says Dirk, grinding down against him. “I’m a whore, I’m a dirty little slut...” He kisses Dave’s neck, tongue darting out to give him a little kitten-lick, and Dave’s arms circle his waist. Dirk smiles in triumph.

Dave throws him onto his back, pinning him down. He hovers over Dirk, breathing heavily, and Dirk’s hips cant upwards in anticipation. “Stop fighting it,” whispers Dirk. “Stop torturing yourself for no reason.”

“I _deserve_ to be tortured,” says Dave shakily. “I deserve to suffer for lusting after my fucking baby brother, for warping you like this –“

“Don’t flatter yourself,” says Dirk. “You’re givin’ yourself far too much credit. You didn’t do nothin’ to me. Didn’t even know you wanted me until I felt your cock against me a coupla days ago. Guess Striders are just fucked up.”

Dave’s trembling hand reaches up, tracing Dirk’s cheekbone. “If we do this... there’s no going back.”

“I know,” breathes Dirk, and finally, _finally_ Dave’s lips descend on his.

Dirk’s legs hook around Dave’s hips, mouth moving messily, sloppily. “Baby,” Dave moans. “Fuck – fuck –“ He rips off Dirk’s shirt, sucking at his rosy-brown nipple, and Dirk whines, legs tightening around him.

“Oh fuck – _Bro –“_ He mewls as Dave’s tongue flicks against his peaked little nub, and Dave’s hands slide to Dirk’s waistband, yanking off his jeans. Dave spits into his hand and strokes Dirk’s flushed, aching shaft, making him whimper

Dave pushes his legs up, knees nearly hitting his shoulders, and slides two fingers into him. “You’re still wet.” He retracts his fingers, examining the mixture of lube and John’s cum on his hand. He sucks them into his mouth, tasting the bitterness of the lube and the salt of John’s release. A hot shiver goes through Dave as he imagines John fucking Dirk, holding him down.

Dave lines the tip of his cock against Dirk’s entrance, whose eyes widen. “B-Bro – there’s not enough lube left –“

“You said you wanted it to hurt,” growls Dave, and Dirk’s eyes darken with desire, shuddering.

“Not that much – there’s lube beneath the sofa cushion –“

“ _What?”_

“Was – was hopin’ this would happen – wanted it handy –“

“Fuck,” whispers Dave, fishing beneath the cushion for the lube and slicking it over his cock before pushing inside him.

“ _Yes!”_ screams Dirk, hands digging into Dave’s back. “Bro, oh my God, _B-Bro –“_

“Such a fucking slut,” snarls Dave, and Dirk whines in response. His thrusts are hard and fast, almost as if he’s using Dirk as a toy to get him off, focused only on his own pleasure. The thought is unbearably hot, and Dirk comes, only a few drops splattering over Dave’s chest. Dave’s cock is pounding his prostate, and it’s too fucking much, the pleasure being pushed over the edge to pain. He sobs, head thrashing on the pillow.

“Bro, it’s too much, it’s – _fuck –_ please –“

Dave smirks, increasing his pace, and a loud cry rips from Dirk’s throat, tears dripping down his cheek. “B-Bro – _Dave –“_ Dave’s hands tighten almost painfully on Dirk’s hips as he climaxes, cum pulsing into him, and Dirk grabs him by the back of the neck, kissing him desperately.

When they break apart, Dirk snuggles up to him, arms wrapping around Dave’s waist, and he smiles to himself.

Dave Strider is _his._

**Author's Note:**

> why am i obsessed with dirk's full name being dietrich


End file.
